Rebels Of a Capella
by xcoolstorybro
Summary: She's forbidden to fall in love with a Treblemaker. But she did anyways. And another Treble may be in love with her too. PITCH PERFECT FANFIC CRACKSHIP Updating soon, don't worry :)
1. Chapter 1: The Sign

The Rebels of a cappella

**A/N: **Changed up the original storyline hope you like it! Sorry if it feels a bit rushed, and sorry if it's sucky. I say that about all my fics but still.  
By the way, I might go back to finishing my Degrassi fics. Might. Probably next weekend or so.

Chapter 1: The Sign

Beca Mitchell was a freshman at Barden University. With a desire of moving to Los Angeles, she was forced by her father to attend here. All she wanted to do was to make music and become a world-known DJ. If she was lucky, maybe she could snatch a hot guy too. She currently was chilling in her room, mixing up some songs. Her unfriendly roommate, Kimmy Jin, was out for now. _Can't wait for Los Angeles_, Beca thought to herself. All she needed was to find a club she would fit into.

Beca walked around campus looking for an interesting club to join. She searched for a DJing club anywhere. She heard some singing. Turning her head, she saw some guys singing a cappella to the song "Let it Whip." The guy singing the main vocals danced over to Beca and sung her the lyrics;

_Hey, you're the one I choose__**  
**__I only wanna be with you__**  
**__You're the one for me__**  
**__Can't you see that __**  
**__I won't waste your time__**  
**__I sense something divine in you__**  
**__  
_ Beca slightly laughed and blushed as the song finished. The boy kissed her hand. "Hello there, pretty lady. What may your name be?"

"I'm Beca. Freshman. My dad forced me to come here and join some club so I can move to Los Angeles to become a pro DJ."

The guy smiled. "Sucks, But very cool. I'm Bumper Allen. And this is my a cappella crew, the Treblemakers. We're the kings of the campus."

Beca smiled uncomfortably. "Well, nice meeting you, Bumper Allen, and the rest of your…_crew_. See ya."

"Hey wait," Beca heard Bumper say. He grabbed a pen from a boy from his a cappella group, clearly being used by the boy. The boy was about to say something, but Bumper gave him a deadly glare, cutting him off. _Woah._

Bumper wrote something down on a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Beca. "Feel free to call or text me anytime, beautiful," giving her a wink.  
"Er…thanks." She walked away uncomfortably.

Beca walked away, Continuing her search for a club. She indeed thought this Bumper Allen was very charming and would like to know him better…

"Hi!" Beca heard a high pitched girl voice say to her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey," said Beca.

"Interested in joining our a cappella group?" asked a redhead girl with cheerful eyes.

"Oh, right, this is like a thing now," Beca said.

"Oh, totes! We sing covers of songs, but without any instruments. It's all from our mouths," the girl said.

_So like the Treblemakers_.

The blonde girl standing next to her cleared her throat.

"So, are you interested?"

"Sorry, it's just...seems pretty…complicated."

**"**Don't worry, with Aubrey and I's super awesome coaching, we guarantee that the Barden Bellas will be all revved up."

After a few seconds of an awkward silence, Beca spoke up. "Sorry, I just…am not really interested."

Beca was ready to go out the next morning. She walked down the hall and saw a flyer. "A Cappella auditions tonight!" _The Bellas and the Treblemakers, huh_? She thought about this for a while and decided-she was going to audition tonight. She could sing pretty good, and maybe this club wouldn't be so bad. _Los Angeles here I come_.

A lot of fairly good singers auditioned. _Wait…since you been gone? I didn't know we had to prepare that song_. Beca waited by the edge of the stage as the two presenters were giving their finishing speech. "Wait, we have one more," Chloe said. Beca awkwardly walked on stage. "Hello," she said, waving at the two a cappella groups in the audience. "I didn't know we had to prepare that song," Beca said.

"Oh, that's okay. Sing whatever you like," Chloe said.

Beca walked to center stage, clearing her throat. She remembered this really awesome song she remixed for her friend at one point.

_Dig if you will the picture__  
__Of you and I engaged in a kiss__  
__The sweat of your body covers me__  
__Can you my darling__  
__Can you picture this?_

Bumper looked up, intently listening. Yeah-he was a huge asshole to everyone. Especially the Barden Bellas. But there was something about this girl, Beca. He wanted to care for her. He wanted to treat her sweetly. When he saw her, he wanted her to be his. Not in a possessive way, But a way that…he couldn't explain. He wanted to be her everything.

As Beca finished, Chloe had clapped, and Bumper couldn't help but clap too.

"Dude," Bumper's friend and member, Donald said to him. "We don't clap, yo."

"Oh…sorreh."

After all the Bellas were recruited, the a cappella groups went out for a celebration. Beca remembered what the rules of a Bella were. _Something about promising not to get our vocal chords ripped out by wolves, and how we are forbidden from dating a Treblemaker. _

Beca awkwardly stood there while the rest of the members danced and sang. A fairly cute boy walked up to her. "Hey," he said to her.

"Hey," Beca said back. The boy nearly fell over.

"Woah, you okay?" Beca asked, laughing and helping hold him up.

The boy laughed as he tried to get back on his feet. "Yeah, I'm pretty good. A little drunk you can say."

"So, You're one of the a cappella girls. I'm one of those a cappella boys, and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable."

"Haha. Well, my name is Beca. Yours?"

The boy lazily held out his hand. "Jesse Swanson. And you're cute."

"Thanks, I could say the same to you."

"Ha ha."

And coincidently, Bumper and Donald were a few metres away. Bumper watched Beca and Jesse flirt, and he had felt jealousy trembling inside of him. He imagined that was him. He wished he was the one Beca was flirting and laughing with. Maybe recruiting Jesse was a bad idea…


	2. Chapter 2: Eternal Flame

Rebels of a cappella

Chapter 2: Eternal Flame

_**A/N**__**: **__I would like to say to everyone thank you very much for reviewing. :)  
To be honest, I thought the first chapter was a pile of crap.  
I was literally crying because it was a whole lot better in my mind. I kept saying to myself, "Why, Rin?! Y U SUCH A BUTT?" But then I got these really nice reviews and so thank you guys so much. By the way, this chapter is kind of short, sorry. But I still hope you guys enjoy it. :) updating again probably next week. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own/have an affliction with Pitch Perfect or the characters. **

Beca was laying down in her bed in her dorm room, giggling while texting Jesse, getting constant complaints from her roommate, Kimmy Jin. Beca apologized and put her phone away, dreaming the night away about her new crush, Jesse Swanson.

"Bumper, Yo, Bump," Donald repeatedly said, shaking Bumper.

"What? And don't touch me," Bumper said, slapping Donald's hands off him.

"Jeez, Bump. What's the matter? Tell your homie."

Bumper sighed as he sat up. "Well, there's this girl I love, and, well, she's a Bella."

Donald gasped and went _ooh_.

"Yeah. So we're like forbidden to be together. Plus, she likes Swanson."

Donald raised his eyebrows. "Wait a sec-you've got the hots for Beca Mitchell?"

"Um, yeah, it's kind of embarrassing to admit, but yeah."

Donald sighed and patted his back. "Dude, I know you're a real ladies man and all, but c'mon, we have to concentrate on what we're going to do for Regionals."

Bumper sighed this time. "Alright. And as I said, _Don't touch me_!"

Beca went to her first practice with the Bellas. Chloe had asked the Bellas what they would suggest for their first performance of the season. Aubrey was the old leader of the Bellas, and now Chloe's sidekick. Stacie, the sexual member of the Bellas, suggested the song "Turn Me On" By David Guetta. The other Bellas agreed so they have chosen that song for Regionals.

Jesse was walking out of Treblemaker practice as Beca ran up to him and linked his arm. "Hey you!" she greeted happily.

Jesse looked surprised. "Oh, hey, Beca. What's up?"

Beca giggled. "Nothing much. Up for something tonight?"

Jesse shrugged. "I guess. What is it?"

Beca smiled. "I need someone to check out some of my new music. I don't think Kimmy Jin would do it, so, want to later?"

Jesse grinned. "Sounds good to me. I'll be at your door at seven."

"Awesome," Beca said, smiling and blushing. "See you later!"

Beca had dressed in a grey tank top and red shorts and put her hair up in a bun, waiting for Jesse. She had a huge crush on him, and she was so excited for this date. Well, it wasn't exactly a date. But at least they were together.

After an hour of laughing and listening to mixes, Jesse said goodbye to Beca, as Beca left a kiss on his cheek when he left.

_**Three weeks later… (After many practices)**_

Beca showed up on the side of the stage ready to perform with the Bellas. "Hey guys," she said, huffing from running.

Chloe looked upset. "Why aren't you wearing your dress?"

Beca looked up, baffled. "Wait-what dress?!"

Chloe sighed. "Stacie, did you forget to text her?"

Stacie shrugged.

Chloe sighed. "Whatever. Hurry up, your dress is backstage on the rack."

Beca gave her a thumbs up and ran. Good thing she curled her hair though.

Beca slipped off her clothes and put on the dress. It was a cute, black mini with lace straps. She posed in the mirror, satisfied and put on the matching heels. She needed help with the zipper so she stepped out of the bathroom to see if anyone was around but nobody was. Suddenly she saw Bumper pass by and called him over.

"Bumper," she called out.

Bumper looked surprised and turned around.

"Can you help me with this zipper on my dress please?"

Bumper's face turned a bright red as he stuttered an "Okay."

"Thanks," Beca said.

They walked over to a mirror as Bumper nervously touched the pull tap and zipped it up slowly. He looked at Beca in the mirror. _Damn, she's so beautiful and it's killing me. _The pull tab took it's stop as Bumper couldn't help himself anymore. His hands moved, slowly down Beca's curves to her hips, squeezing as Beca's eyes widened and blushed. "Bumper, wha-"

Bumper moved her hair to her right side as he moved in and kissed her neck, not letting go of her hips. He closed his eyes, kissing her neck slowly and softly, as Beca leaned her head back and closed her eyes, slightly moaning. He gently slipped off the strap on her shoulder and continued kissing on her shoulder, his passion unraveling onto her for now…

"…and now, the Barden Bellas!" The announcer said.

Beca pulled away and fixed her strap and her hair as her face was blushing pink. "Um, thanks for helping me with my zipper," she said shyly as she ran onto stage to perform.

Bumper's face flushed as he had to process everything that had happened for just a moment. He _loved _her. But did she love him? _Of course not, _he thought. _She loves Swanson. It's always been Swanson. Damn it. _He thought in his head, rage filling inside of him as he knocked over a vase on the counter as it shattered on the floor, along with his heart.


End file.
